Vacation
by AzureCrimson123
Summary: A.U.! After a long series of episode making, Shiki and Rima, who are the lead actors, were given a ticket for a 1-mont-vacation to anywhere in the world. Having Shiki and Rima already as a couple, will they find a lot of romantic time during the trip? or will they stumble onto some troubles along the way? (ALL CHARACTERS ARE PROBABLY OOC) Chapter 2 is up!
1. Chapter 1

**I'm going to start again from scratch as a writer. I've made too many mistakes and I want to atone for them by making stories that are better than my previous slip ups. Please enjoy (if you can that is) this new story of mine... Both Rima and Shiki will be Out-Of-Character here so... okay then.  
**

* * *

'Dark...gloomy...boring...' Negative thoughts flooded her head. A girl in the dark abyss of night with nothing to do, has no care in the world as to what may happen to her. Even if death would stand a mere centimeters away from where she was, she couldn't care less. To be more specific, she wanted to forfeit her life and go to the next world.

She stared up at the starless sky above her, the full moon was her only company. "What's the use of living when there's nothing to live for?" She asked the moon, ever so radiant.

The moonlight shone through the shadows, dimly lighting the surroundings. The girl heard the rustling of leaves as a small night breeze passed by. She had been through a living hell all throughout her life, and she decided to settle down through her own way which was... suicide.

One of her hands trailed to her pocket, getting a small, sharp knife. As she brought it up near her face, it glinted. It's sharp edge seemed like it couldn't wait for blood to stain it. 'This is it...' She thought as she neared the blade to her wrist, taking a deep breath.

"Rima, what are you doing there?" The said girl turned her head in caution. There she saw Shiki, her childhood friend. She quickly hid the blade as he aproached her. "It gets cold by nightfall, you might get sick." He wrapped his scarf around her neck, not minding his own, freezing. "Let's go. I'll take you home." He said, pulling her hand.

"No, Shiki. You don't have to do that." Shiki quirked his eyebrow in question. "I'm going to stay out here." She said, then she felt a warm hand on her forehead. Her eyes widened a little.

"Do you have a fever or something? Why would you want to stay outside? It's freezing and not to mention it's really dark." Shiki reasoned out. Rima was acting strangely in his perspective.

"You don't get it Shiki. I..." She went silent for a few moments and Shiki stared at her with his eyes curious. "...I want to die." She decided to tell the truth. The male's eyes widened in shock. Why would Rima say that?

"Rima... why would you say such a thing?" Death... just talking about that word saddens the male. What reason caused Rima to resort to death?

"That's why I told you Shiki. You wouldn't get it. I just... I can't live like this anymore!" The wind blew hard after she said that, leaving silence in its wake.

"CUT!" Someone shouted and everything went black before the lights shined in the room again. "GOOD WORK TODAY EVERYONE! THIS EPISODE WAS A SUCCESS. I'M LOOKING FORWARD TO WORKING WITH YOU AGAIN AFTER A LITTLE TIME OFF!" The person, who was the director, shouted before waving his hand and exiting the room.

"Okay everyone! Thanks for the hard work!" The assistant director said as he approached the two leads. "Touya-san, your acting was flawless as usual. Shiki-san, you were great back there." The assistant gave a smile before handing the both of them tickets. "Here. The director told me to give these to the both of you." Shiki and Rima stared at the tickets, then glanced at each other before staring back at the assistant director.

"What are they?" Shiki asked, still hesitant to take the tickets away from the other man's finger tips.

"They're tickets for a one month trip to anywhere you like." The assistant smiled. "It's an exclusive travel ticket that is only for those who could afford such luxury. The director thought that the both of you could use a short vacation."

"We can't accept these." Rima said. "We appreciate the offer but Shiki and I can't think of a way to repay such kindness..." She said politely. It's true though. She and Shiki can't afford to repay such a kind gift. They could care less about where they would spend their given '1-month-vacation'. They didn't intend to spend it in luxury.

"The director insists. You've been doing so well during the making of the series and he wanted you to enjoy yourselves once." The assistant grabbed Shiki's hand and placed the tickets on it. "Be back after a month okay? Buh-bye~!" Then the assistant left without another word, leaving the couple to decide.

Rima stared at the tickets on Shiki's hands. "What should we do with them? Should we really go?" She took one of them in her fingers and read what was written on them. "Have an Exclusive 1 month trip to anywhere in the world. Congratulation! You are one of the 5 people who were lucky enough to receive one! Please enjoy." Rima sighed. "I think we should just go... it would be such a waste..."

"You think so?" A few moments of silence crept between the two before Shiki broke it. "Then let's go to Paris tomorrow." The sudden decision made Rima jolt a little.

"What?! Tomorrow? I don't think I can be prepared by then!" It's 5 pm already and does Shiki expect her to be ready with everything, her luggage, farewells and all by tomorrow?

"Don't worry." Shiki winked as he placed a gentle hand on his girlfriend's shoulder. "I'll help you pack." He smiled.

"But Shiki, don't you have to pack too?" Rima asked. She didn't ask for Shiki to help her and also, she didn't want to be a nuisance.

"I told you, don't worry." He smiled again. "I have a villa in Paris anyway."

"EH?!"

* * *

**That's the end of this chapter. Please review whether you want me to continue this story or not. If ever you do, wait for the next chapter no matter how long I take. I have other stories pending too you know. Umm... and I'm sorry if this chapter ended a little boring and all... Well... don't forget to review and thank you once again!**

**-AzureCrimson123**


	2. Chapter 2

**So this is the next chapter of this fanfiction. :3 I hope to have more inspiration as the days go by. Haha. Enjoy~ Remember, all characters are OOC.**

* * *

After a long night of several bag packing, Shiki left to pack a couple personal belongings he wanted to bring a long and Rima went to get some shut eye. 'Shiki and I are going to France tomorrow...' She couldn't help but give a small smile before surrendering herself to the dark abyss called sleep.

...

"Come on Rima, we need to find our gate." Shiki said, pulling his girlfriend's luggage across the marble floor of the airport corridors. Being the gentleman he was, he couldn't afford to let Rima carry a single bag, that just seemed so wrong in so many ways to him.

"Shiki, we already passed by it." Rima stated in a matter-of-fact tone. Shiki had been staring at their tickets, rushing to find their gate with their luggage in hand and he didn't even notice passing by their gate. If it weren't for the strawberry-blonde they would've reached the opposite wing of the airport 5 minutes later.

"Haha... thanks Rima." Shiki said, rubbing his hand at the back of his neck in slight embarrassment. These are one of the many sides of him whom he never shows to anybody except Rima. They both headed in the opposing direction finally arriving at their designated gate after a few minutes of walking. They found two vacant seats and waited patiently for their flight to arrive. As they waited, Rima went and bought a couple boxes of pocky for Shiki and her to eat.

"Nom...nom...nom..." Shiki just had to make those funny eating sounds making Rima smile and laugh lightly at how cute she found her boyfriend at the moment. The maroon-haired male just stared at the strawberry-blonde for a few seconds before continuing his small snack, still making those funny noises.

"_Gate xx, flight going to Paris, France, passengers shall now board._" The announcement made both Shiki and Rima look away from each other before they stood up and lined up._  
_

When it was already their turn, Shiki just showed the premium ticket to the ticket receiver and the said person just nodded and handed them another ticket. On it, it said: "Have a nice vacation!". To this, the couple just smiled and went on their way to board the plane.

"Haa..." Shiki sighed, slumping on his seat. They were finally on the plane and now they only need to wait a few hours to arrive at their destination. 'Who knew that I'd be this tired even though it's just another plane flight.' He thought.

"It's because you're just like a lazy tabby cat." Rima retorted as if reading her boyfriend's thoughts. Well, maybe she really did read his mind. This received a small chuckle from the male. Indeed, he doesn't think that she has a mind-reading kind of prowess, but he believes that their minds are linked with each other intimately.

"_Please fasten and tighten your seat belts dear passengers. We shall take off for Paris, France in a few minutes._" A message from the captain/pilot resonated through out the air craft and then the sound of clinking metal followed after, signalling that the passengers were buckling their safety belts in prep for the flight. Shiki and Rima did so too.

A few minutes later, everyone felt the air craft start to move and Rima quickly held on tight to her arm rest when the plane was about to take off from the ground. The truth is, Rima has never gotten used to flying on planes ever since she was young so, she was a little bit stiffed. Well, that was before Shiki had placed his hand on top of hers, lightly squeezing it.

" . . . " Rima glanced to her side only to find Shiki giving her a reassuring smile. She can almost tell the message of his smile. 'He says... "_Don't worry, I'm here, okay?_' Rima just smiled inwardly at this before facing back to the front. Shiki really knew how to calm and reassure her at tense times like these.

...

After a few hours...

"...ima...Rima..." Rima could hear her name being called from the dark abyss called sleep in which she was in. She had fallen asleep half way through the flight and she guesses that the voice that was calling her was Shiki's.

"Nnngh..." Rima groaned as she opened her still heavy eyes and rubbed them to consciousness. "Shiki?" She asked, looking up at the figure in front of her.

"Wrong." When Rima heard this, she looked to her side and found Shiki fast asleep as well. She was a little confused since someone else on this plane knows her name and she did not know of anyone who was her close acquaintance during the trip. When she looked back up at the 'stranger', her eyes widened a little and she sighed in relief.

"Takuma, what are you doing here?" She asked the emerald-eyed blonde. It was truly a shock to her. Takuma just smiled at her.

"Haha. I could ask the same to you both." Takuma was in a little hurry so he didn't want to explain to them fully yet as to why he was in the same plane as the couple. He pointed at to the Shiki who was fast asleep beside the strawberry-blonde. "Shiki, it's time to wake up." He said, smiling.

"Shiki..." Rima was about to shake her boyfriend up when she noticed that the hand which was gripping her armrest was still covered up by Shiki's hand until now. This made Rima blush a little before she used her other hand and pinched her lover's cheek. "Hey, Shiki. Wake up already."

"Hmm..?" Shiki slowly opened his eyes and yawned his drowsiness away before he noticed the blonde's presence. "Eh? Ichijou-san, why are you here?"

"Haha.." Takuma laughed softly. "I'll tell you along the way. We need to get off the plane now."

* * *

**That's the end of this chapter. Stay tuned for the rest of this story and also Takuma's reason. Please review whether I should continue or not.**


End file.
